Animagus
by Lili76
Summary: Severus Rogue, Mangemort et espion. Harry Potter, Élu et fils de James et Lily Potter. Malgré les différences, ils sont obligés de collaborer - une idée de Dumbledore. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à ce que les choses se passent de cette façon...


**Cet OS a vu le jour après que ma fille aînée m'ait fait un dessin. Un adorable chaton avec des cornes de cerfs. J'ai scanné son dessin, je l'ai colorisé informatiquement, puis j'ai écrit cette petite histoire pour aller avec. **

**Et voici le résultat de cette collaboration mère-fille : la couverture est de ma fille, le texte est de moi.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.**

**Amicalement,**

**Lili**

* * *

En devenant espion, Severus Rogue savait qu'il allait risquer sa vie. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait être particulièrement discret et jouer un double jeu très dangereux pour espérer s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que tout irait bien pour lui, il laissait ça aux Poufsouffle et aux fichus Gryffondor trop optimistes. Il acceptait les risques, parce qu'il savait qu'il méritait tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il avait tant de choses à expier...

Il n'avait pour autant pas l'âme d'un martyr, il faisait le nécessaire pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il s'était entraîné sans répit pour améliorer ses boucliers d'occlumentie, et il avait travaillé à rester aussi impassible que possible.

Il était resté proche des familles de l'ombre même après la chute de Voldemort, alors qu'il leur en voulait à tous de l'avoir entraîné à leur suite, de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire et de n'avoir rien fait pour aider la femme de sa vie…

Après que Dumbledore l'ait fait innocenter lors d'un procès, il était revenu à Poudlard. La première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de demander à Minerva de lui apprendre à devenir animagus. Il espérait qu'il prendrait la forme d'un animal discret qui pourrait l'aider à jouer les curieux sans se faire surprendre.

Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard. Lily était déjà morte. Espionner ne servait plus à rien.

Il avait échoué à sauver celle qu'il aimerait toute sa vie. Et le Seigneur des ténèbres était mort.

Au fil des années, il avait gardé secrète sa capacité à être un animagus. Il était un petit fléreur entièrement noir comme la nuit, aux yeux sombres. En le voyant, Minerva avait ricané en lui assurant qu'il ressemblait à une parfaite créature des ténèbres. A sa demande, elle n'avait révélé à personne - pas même à Dumbledore - son petit secret.

Les années avaient passé. Des années à enseigner, à haïr chaque instant de sa vie. Il se sentait piégé, obligé dé donner des cours pour rembourser sa dette auprès de Dumbledore. Et puis, en dehors de ce qu'il devait au vieux sorcier, personne ne voudrait d'un ancien Mangemort - quoi qu'il ait pu faire pour se racheter.

Il avait attendu que le fils de James Potter arrive, aussi prétentieux et stupide que son père. L'enfant de Lily.

Enfin le gosse était arrivé, après tout ce temps. Il l'avait dévisagé, attentivement. Il ressemblait à James même s'il était petit et maigrichon. Il semblait… un peu perdu. Et il avait les yeux de Lily.

Pour éviter d'être blessé, il avait attaqué le premier. Il avait donné le ton à leur future relation, en lui montrant toute la haine qu'il avait eu pour son père, sans aucune pitié.

Année après année, il avait retiré un plaisir malsain à lui ôter des points et à l'envoyer en retenue. Et le gamin lui retournait sa haine, lui rendait coup pour coup.

Dumbledore avait essayé de lui dire qu'il n'était pas comme il le pensait, mais Severus s'était accroché à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne pouvait pas apprécier le fils de son ancien ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver de compassion pour l'enfant de celui qui lui avait ravi Lily.

Et puis, il avait dû donner des cours d'occlumentie à l'affreux morveux.

Il avait découvert une autre facette du jeune homme. Il avait cessé de le détester, s'en voulant d'avoir été si obtus. Harry Potter n'avait pas que les yeux de sa mère, il avait bien plus. Sa gentillesse, sa compassion.

Severus avait gardé ce qu'il pensait bien profond dans sa tête, ne voulant surtout pas montrer qu'il s'attachait à lui. Cette information pourrait vite devenir dangereuse autant pour lui que pour le jeune garçon.

Pendant les premiers cours qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Ils étaient trop méfiants l'un envers l'autre, et les séances devenaient de longues séances de torture. Severus s'introduisait brutalement dans la tête de son élève qui tentait de le repousser, plus ou moins brusquement.

Ils terminaient épuisés et avec une migraine lancinante.

Un soir cependant, le garçon avait eu l'air plus fatigué. Il avait des cernes, et il était évident qu'il avait eu à subir une nouvelle vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres en plein carnage. Severus n'avait rien dit mais il s'était montré légèrement plus doux.

Et avant que Potter ne réussisse à l'éjecter de sa tête, il avait eu le temps de voir quelques souvenirs qui l'avaient horrifié.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais été un garçon gâté et choyé. Il n'avait jamais été adulé. Il avait eu une enfance aussi misérable que la sienne, aussi malheureuse. Il avait connu la faim et la douleur, la solitude et la tristesse.

Pourtant, là où Severus était devenu amer, Harry était resté lumineux et plein d'espoir.

Par égards pour le gosse, Severus n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu, comme s'il n'avait rien compris. Cependant, il avait changé, imperceptiblement.

Il se montrait peut être moins cassant.  
Aux yeux des élèves, il restait le monstre sarcastique et cruel. Mais parfois, Severus surprenait un regard pensif de Harry ou un léger hochement de tête.

Les cours d'occlumentie se passaient mieux. Il n'y avait plus toute cette colère entre eux, toute cette haine même. Ils étaient apaisés, et Harry progressait doucement, mais sûrement.

Le jeune homme était moins crispé lorsque Severus entrait dans sa tête, et il parvenait de mieux en mieux à ériger de solides boucliers même s'ils restaient fragiles.

Jusqu'au jour où Severus trouva Harry Potter, la tête dans sa pensine.

Il y avait placé les souvenirs des Maraudeurs, de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu avec le terrible quatuor de Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cette période de sa vie, et il avait immédiatement été furieux.

Il avait cru devenir fou en voyant le fils de James en train de regarder son père l'humilier. En voyant ses plus sombres secrets exposés aux yeux d'un gamin qui le détestait probablement.

Il s'était montré dur avec le jeune homme, à mesure de sa rage. Il n'écouta pas les excuses, ni les suppliques, il le jeta en dehors de son bureau, annonçant qu'il n'y aurait plus de cours.

Severus, une fois seul, s'était plongé dans sa pensine pour voir ce qu'avait vu le garçon. Et lorsqu'il ressortit la tête de ses souvenirs, il sortit une bouteille d'alcool pour s'enivrer.

Potter avait tout vu. De son père alcoolique et violent, jusqu'aux maraudeurs. Il avait même vu sa forme animagus, qu'il avait réussi à garder secrète toutes ces années !

Le lendemain matin, en se présentant à la grande salle, Severus avait un air impassible mais il était intérieurement très agité. Il s'attendait à entendre des rires sur son passage. Il pensait que Potter s'était fait une joie de partager l'adolescence ingrate de son professeur de potions avec tous ses petits camarades.

Cependant, personne ne semblait le regarder autrement, même pas les deux âmes damnées du fichu gosse. Comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

Pire encore, Potter le regardait d'un air désolé, et avait l'air misérable, comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'œil et qui est rongé de culpabilité.

Malgré toute sa colère, Severus ne put empêcher une bouffée d'affection de l'envahir, et il adressa un minuscule signe de tête au Gryffondor. Ce dernier se détendit légèrement, mais ne sembla pas vraiment plus joyeux.

Severus donna ses cours comme à son habitude toute la matinée. Il se montra aussi sévère, aussi exigeant qu'il l'était toujours.

A l'heure du repas de midi, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle un peu moins tendu. Après tout, Potter n'avait pas parlé, alors c'était peut être qu'il avait compris que c'était un sujet sensible.

Une fois installé, Minerva se pencha vers lui, visiblement agacée.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à Harry, Severus ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'avez-vous été raconter à ce gosse, par Merlin ? Je sais que vous n'aimiez ni James ni Sirius mais…

Severus la fusilla du regard, furieux. L'écossaise eut le bon goût de paraître un instant gênée, cependant, elle redressa vite la tête.

Le Maître des potions plissa les yeux, avec une moue écœurée.

\- Allons, de quoi s'est plaint le pauvre chéri ?

Minerva ouvrit la bouche et la referma, visiblement outrée. Puis, elle siffla entre ses dents sa réponse.

\- Il ne s'est pas plaint espèce d'idiot ! Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Cependant, il a demandé à utiliser ma cheminée pour parler à son parrain et à Lupin.

Severus grimaça et se concentra sur son assiette encore vide. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir manger, pas après cette conversation surréaliste. Il grogna.

\- En quoi ça me concerne qu'il veuille parler à son parrain ?

\- Il lui a hurlé dessus ! Je n'ai pas compris la teneur de la conversation parce qu'il m'a mis dehors… De mon propre bureau ! Mais j'ai parfaitement entendu votre nom…

Surpris, Severus leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor.

Potter était assis face à ses amis, mais il ne leur parlait pas. Il les ignorait visiblement et semblait… en colère ?

Le Maître des potions renifla et se leva, l'appétit coupé. Il se pencha vers sa collègue pour lui siffler quelques mots colériques.

\- La curiosité vous tuera, vieille chatte. Demandez-lui donc ce que vous voulez savoir et laissez moi en dehors de vos histoires. Je n'ai rien dit à Potter concernant son infect paternel ou son abruti de parrain. Satisfaite ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce, troublé.

Severus Rogue passa l'après-midi à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Harry Potter, il était totalement imprévisible à ses yeux. La seule certitude qu'il avait à son sujet était qu'il ne ressemblait définitivement pas à son père.

Mais à part ceci, il n'avait gagné qu'un bon mal de tête. Il n'était pas plus avancé pour comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau tortueux du Gryffondor.

Après son dernier cours, Severus souffla de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi peu patient, et les sabliers des quatre maisons avaient connu une baisse drastique. Après avoir passé quelques temps seul dans sa classe à corriger des devoirs, il soupira et décida qu'il était temps de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Il arrivait presque en vue de la Grande Salle quand il vit l'objet de ses tourments. Il croisa le regard vert qui semblait plein d'attente - simplement, il ne savait pas ce que le fichu gamin voulait.

En passant il frôla le jeune garçon et il se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Potter. Retenue à vingt heure pour rester dans le passage.

Il ignora les protestations des camarades du garçon et nota son air soulagé, ainsi que son léger sourire. Perplexe, il repartit dans les couloirs.

Il avait décidé de proposer au Gryffondor de reprendre les cours d'occlumentie, à condition qu'il reste loin de sa pensine. Bien qu'il soit le fils de James Potter, il était également celui de Lily et surtout, il était le seul espoir du monde magique.

Severus était un Serpentard avant tout : il n'allait pas ruiner toutes ses chances d'être libéré d'un Maître cruel et fou à lier juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas celui qui était en mesure de le tuer…

Pendant le repas, le Maître des potions mangea tranquillement, sans parler à personne, comme à son habitude. De temps à autres, il croisait le regard colérique des Gryffondor à leur table, qui semblaient furieux qu'il ait osé s'en prendre à leur héros.

Pourtant, le principal concerné ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça par la retenue qu'il allait devoir effectuer le soir même. Il mangeait, ignorant ses camarades, refusant de répondre à leurs protestations.

Lorsque Potter serra les mâchoires et se leva, repoussant brusquement son assiette, Severus se tendit, craignant un coup d'éclat. Cependant, le jeune homme se contenta de fusiller du regard ses amis avant de quitter la Grande Salle à grands pas.

Severus prit la dernière bouchée de son assiette tranquillement, but un verre d'eau et tamponna ses lèvres de sa serviette de table. Puis, il se leva, sans se presser. Il fit un rapide mouvement de tête à l'attention de ses collègues, se moquant de ce qu'ils pourraient bien penser.

L'instant d'après, il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle de cours. Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt impatient de savoir ce qui se passait avec le fichu Gryffondor…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt une fois devant la porte de son bureau. Potter était déjà là, assis à même le sol, l'air boudeur.

Severus soupira et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

\- Entrez. Nous finirons en avance, je suppose.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, et entra, d'un pas légèrement hésitant.

Severus ferma la porte et s'installa à son bureau, quand Harry se planta devant lui.

\- Monsieur ?

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Oui Potter ?

\- Je… Je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre fois. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

\- Effectivement. Vous n'auriez jamais dû. Et moi je n'aurais jamais dû penser que vous respecteriez ma vie privée.

Harry s'empourpra vivement et baissa la tête. Il soupira cependant, et reprit d'une voix bien moins assurée.

\- Je voulais aussi… Ce que mon père et Sirius ont fait c'était vraiment… stupide. Je croyais qu'ils étaient des hommes bien mais…

Severus écarquilla les yeux stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune Potter ne critique ouvertement son père, héros de la lumière.

\- Oubliez ça, Potter. Juste… ne parlez de rien de ce que vous avez pu voir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche un instant, comme pour demander quelque chose, puis il la referma brusquement. Il sembla trouver plus prudent de rester silencieux.

Le Maître des potions cacha un léger étirement de ses lèvres - à peine perceptible - ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire éclatant chez lui. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Nous allons reprendre les leçons d'occlumentie. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous l'enseigner, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : pour que vous ayez la moindre chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va vous falloir fermer votre esprit.

Harry soupira, les épaules baissées.

Severus l'observa, conscient que le gamin n'avait pas forcément envie de passer ses soirées avec le pire professeur de Poudalrd, le professeur qui l'avait insulté depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique.

Mais il était dit que le jeune homme le surprendrait encore et toujours.

\- Monsieur… J'essaie vraiment, je vous assure. Mais quelque chose…

Severus se figea, dévisageant le gosse avec intensité.

\- Quelque chose quoi ? Soyez précis, Potter, c'est important.

\- Quelque chose me bloque. Comme si… Vous me demandez de visualiser un mur, c'est comme si ce mur avait toujours une fissure.

Le professeur de potions jura et se détourna, allant et venant en marmonnant, comme s'il réfléchissait à un problème particulièrement ardu. Harry le regardait avec une légère inquiétude, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui se passait.

Plutôt que de poser des questions, il préféra attendre que l'homme ait terminé d'aller et venir pour lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

Après un long moment, Rogue se planta devant lui.

\- Puis-je ?

Comprenant qu'il lui demandait la permission d'utiliser de la légilimentie sur lui, Harry hésita un bref instant avant de hocher la tête.

Contrairement aux autres séances où Severus avait usé de Légilimentie sur Harry, il se montra doux et attentif. Le but n'était pas de blesser le garçon, mais de trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Il lui fallut un certain temps, à naviguer dans les souvenirs d'un garçon qui avait bien trop vécu pour son âge, pour qu'il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

Au milieu de tout ce qui faisait la personnalité de Harry Potter, se lovait une masse sombre, malfaisante. Un morceau étranger, qui n'appartenait définitivement pas au héros de la lumière.

Severus se montra aussi discret que possible pour sonder ce corps étranger sans pour autant se faire remarquer. Puis, aussi délicatement qu'il était entré, il sortit de l'esprit de Potter.

Lorsque Severus regarda Harry de nouveau, son regard avait changé. Il y avait une pointe de tristesse, puisqu'il avait reconnu en lui un enfant martyr. Mais il y avait aussi une bonne dose d'horreur.

\- Merlin.

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, blême. Et Harry en le regardant était effrayé de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

\- Monsieur ? Un problème ?

\- Que vous a dit Dumbledore au sujet de cette cicatrice, Potter ?

Un éclair de frayeur passa dans le regard vert. Puis Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Que c'était dû au sort qu'il m'avait lancé. Que c'était ainsi qu'il m'avait marqué comme le disait la prophétie.

\- Le vieux fou…

Le Maître des potions se passa la main sur le visage et soupira lourdement.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a laissé quelque chose. Il y a une part de lui, de sa magie, en vous. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne pouvez pas fermer votre esprit. Que vous n'y parviendrez pas tant que cette chose est en vous.

Harry recula d'un pas, horrifié. Il porta la main à sa tête, à l'emplacement de la cicatrice qui le rendait si célèbre. Harry le regarda d'un air suppliant en demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Severus ferma les yeux.

\- Je l'ignore, Potter.

Harry recula encore, se cognant brutalement dans une table, les larmes aux yeux.

Severus aurait aimé le rassurer, pouvoir lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais il refusait de mentir à ce gamin qui devait tant sacrifier. Et il ignorait ce qui se passait avec Potter, ainsi que la façon de le libérer de cette chose monstrueuse en lui.

Son intuition lui disait que Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant. Ou du moins qu'il s'en doutait. Il n'était pas sûr cependant de pouvoir poser des questions au Directeur sans lui hurler dessus ou lui jeter des sorts.

Harry sembla paniquer, comme si cette nouvelle était la goutte de trop, qui faisait déborder le chaudron. L'instant suivant, le gamin avait disparu.

Là où s'était trouvé l'enfant, il y avait un chaton. Un chaton étrange, bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie.

C'était un chaton couleur sable, aux grands yeux verts. Il aurait eu l'air parfaitement ordinaire, si ce n'était la paire de cornes de cerfs qu'il portait sur son front.

Sous le choc, Severus tituba un instant. Le gamin avait pris instinctivement sa forme animagus pour se protéger de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Probablement pour préserver son esprit de la folie.

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Un mélange de chat et de cerf. Comme c'est original. Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cependant, son ton n'était pas aussi tranchant qu'à son habitude. Pour être honnête, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt amusé. Amusé et ému. Potter avait mélangé sa propre forme animagus - le chat - avec celle de son père - le cerf. Et il avait créé une espèce totalement inédite, encore inconnue.

C'était normalement impossible. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorcier prenant des formes sorties de leur imagination. Les animagus étaient des animaux communs, sauvages ou domestiques - chat, chien, cerf, rat… - pas des créatures sorties de l'esprit d'un gamin puissant et perturbé.

Il s'approcha lentement du garçon, sans geste brusque, et se pencha vers lui tranquillement. Il le caressa doucement, s'amusant de voir que ses bois étaient encore couverts de duvets, indiquant qu'il était très jeune. Sans cesser de passer sa main dans les poils couleur sable, il commença à parler doucement.

\- Tout ira bien Potter. Nous allons trouver une solution. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez pris dans quelque chose qui vous dépasse n'est-ce-pas ?

Le chaton émit un son entre le miaulement et le feulement, avant de commencer à ronronner doucement en s'approchant du Maître des potions. Severus sourit, et attrapa l'animal pour le câliner plus franchement. Il s'installa à son bureau posant l'animal sur ses genoux, et il commença à corriger ses copies tout en le caressant.

Potter avait besoin de respirer un peu, et si être sous sa forme animagus et recevoir un peu de tendresse était ce dont il avait besoin, alors il le lui donnerait avec joie.

Au bout d'un long moment, Severus posa sa plume, et s'étira.

\- Potter. Vous devriez reprendre forme humaine et rentrer dans votre dortoir. Je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable si vous vous endormez en cours demain.

Le chaton bailla et s'étira, donna un léger coup de tête affectueux sur la main de son professeur de potions, puis sauta au sol.

Il leva ses yeux verts vers l'homme et pencha la tête de côté, faisant ricaner Severus.

\- Laissez-moi deviner ? Vous ne savez pas comment reprendre forme humaine ?

Il récolta un petit miaulement indigné, et il laissa échapper un ricanement. Cependant, il répondit à la question implicite.

\- Vous devez vous concentrer sur votre forme humaine. Imaginez que vous… grandissez pour reprendre votre corps.

L'instant d'après, Harry était de retour, titubant. Il bailla et s'empourpra, comme s'il se souvenait qu'il avait passé les deux dernières heures sur les genoux de son professeur de potions à se faire câliner.

Severus le regarda avec sérieux.

\- Potter… Ça restera entre nous. Vous aviez besoin de réconfort, et… vous le méritiez. J'ai promis à votre mère que je ferais tout pour vous aider, et si ça passe par caresser un adorable chaton, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Harry rougit un peu plus mais hocha brusquement la tête.

\- Merci, professeur.

Severus soupira.

\- Si vous avez besoin… de parler, ma porte vous est ouverte. Je propose que nous suspendions l'occlumentie, et je vais chercher de mon côté comment résoudre votre problème.

Harry allait sortir quand il se retourna, un peu hésitant.

\- Monsieur ? Vous pourriez ne pas en parler à Dumbledore ?

\- Ça restera entre nous. Allez dormir maintenant.

Durant les semaines suivantes, Harry revint régulièrement dans le bureau de son professeur de potions. Ils n'échangeaient pas le moindre mot. Il entrait, devenait l'étrange chat à cornes de cerfs, puis grimpait sur les genoux de son professeur. Il se laissait câliner quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Severus estime qu'il était l'heure qu'il aille dormir.

Le reste du temps, Severus ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour trouver une façon de libérer le jeune garçon de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De temps en temps, Severus sentait le regard curieux de Dumbledore, mais il n'en tenait pas compte, comme à son habitude.

Un soir, lorsque le chaton à cornes grimpa sur Severus, celui-ci le reposa au sol.

\- Reprends forme humaine, je dois te parler.

Harry avait obéit, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son professeur. C'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait. Et son ton bien trop doux n'annonçait rien de bon.

Face au jeune homme, Severus soupira.

\- Cette chose dans ton esprit. C'est un morceau de l'âme de… Du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est de là qu'il tire son immortalité : il a fractionné son âme en plusieurs morceau et tu es l'un des réceptacles.

\- Comment… Comment l'enlever ?

\- Ça semble impossible. Les objets peuvent être détruits, par du venin de Basilic ou un Feudeymon. Mais…

Une larme roula sur la joue de Harry.

\- Je dois mourir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cependant, il n'attendit pas de réponse. L'instant suivant, un chaton à cornes courrait de toutes ses forces loin de la salle de potions.

Harry s'enfonça dans la tristesse à compter de ce jour. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis, et ne parlait plus à personne. Il avait cessé les visites dans les cachots, et les cernes s'assombrissaient sous ses yeux.

Severus avait lui aussi de plus en plus de cernes, mais c'était parce qu'il ne s'accordait aucun répit : il voulait sauver le fils de Lily. Il s'était attaché à ce gosse, et il voulait le voir sourire de nouveau…

Severus allait se déclarer vaincu quand il trouva enfin la solution dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy, qu'il visitait régulièrement. C'était évidemment une potion.

Une potion qui lui demanderait un peu de travail et qui annihilerait toute âme étrangère d'un corps. Il commença à la brasser, pressé de ramener Potter à la vie.

Deux jours plus tard, tout était prêt. Et pendant le cours qu'il donnait, il réussit à donner une retenue au Gryffondor brun lorsqu'il avait échappé une fiole en verre. Le gamin lui lança un regard étrange, prenant un air à la fois trahi et interrogateur.

Le soir même, Harry entra dans la salle de classe, boudeur. Il se planta devant son professeur, évitant son regard, et attendit.

Severus soupira.

\- Potter… Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien Monsieur.

Le Maître des potions grogna. Il posa d'un geste brusque la fiole de potion qu'il avait brassé.

\- Bois-ça. Et tu devrais récupérer la totalité de ta cervelle.

Harry se figea subitement. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'espoir, et il haleta.

\- Vous… Vous avez trouvé ?

\- Je te l'avais promis.

Le Gryffondor contourna le bureau, les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son professeur.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout.

Un peu déstabilisé, Severus lui caressa le dos lentement. Puis il repoussa Harry pour qu'il boive la potion.

Cette dernière eut l'effet prévu. Harry tomba inconscient, et Severus le veilla. Quand il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, un peu de légilimentie suffit à constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'âme étrangère dans la tête du garçon. Sa cicatrice avait blanchi - toujours visible mais moins présente.

Il était plus de minuit quand Harry bailla pour la première fois. Faussement sévère, Severus l'envoya se coucher.

Harry ricana, et s'apprêtait à quitter les cachots, mais en passant la porte, il murmura quelques mots.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir un père tel que vous, Monsieur.

Les mots de Harry réchauffèrent le cœur du sombre professeur de potions. Il lui redonnèrent l'énergie de se battre, l'envie de vivre qui lui manquait depuis quelques temps. Severus avait de nouveau quelqu'un à protéger, volontairement et non plus à cause d'une promesse.

Harry en bon Gryffondor plein de courage assumait pleinement ses paroles. Il pensait sincèrement que Severus Rogue aurait été un père formidable. Leur relation évolua à nouveau, les rapprochant.

Sirius fut furieux. Mais Harry resta inflexible. Severus lui apportait l'équilibre, la protection et la tendresse dont il avait besoin. Sirius était son parrain, mais il était trop fantasque. Harry avait besoin de bien plus de stabilité.

Sans compter que Severus avait vécu la même enfance que lui, alors que Sirius avait été un tourmenteur.

Le jour de la dernière bataille, Harry fit face à Voldemort comme il le devait. Cependant, il y avait Severus derrière lui, assurant ses arrières, ombre noire silencieuse et efficace.

Il se battit de toutes ses forces, pour lui et pour Severus. Pour ses amis. Pour les sorciers du monde magique, même s'ils s'étaient montré inconstants envers lui.

Lorsque Voldemort tomba, Severus fut le premier à rattraper Harry, blessé et épuisé. Et il ne laissa personne d'autre que lui s'occuper du jeune homme qu'il voyait maintenant comme son fils adoptif. En ouvrant les yeux, Harry lui sourit joyeusement. Il avait mal partout, mais ils étaient en vie. Sirius également, tout comme ses amis proches.

L'avenir leur tendait les bras.


End file.
